


Kosmo

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith ponders somethings while on the space whale and comes across something he didn't think he would





	Kosmo

They had been on the space whale for what felt like a year and a half now. Keith had grown closer to his mother in that time. He understood why she left.  While it didn’t make the pain of her absence go away, the knowledge that she didn’t out right abandon him helped in lessoning it. Growing up without parents still stung no matter what the foster homes would do. They could be as nice and loving as they want but there was always that knowledge that they weren’t truly your parents. Some snide comment from random strangers or fellow classmates. Then realizing he was part Galra and even more different made him feel even more of an outcast. They were all so huge and different from him. His mom had reassured him that he would still grow with time. That he was young by Galra standards, but by human standards he was done, fully matured, an adult. He would always be just a bit different form both sides of his heritage. Just a bit not enough.

 He took a break from the gathering/hunting that he was doing and sat down on a fallen log with a good view of a small clearing below. A bright light flashed to his right and it’s a testament to how often his wolf did that when Keith didn’t show any caution at all. Keith heard the wolf approach him and the big creature laid his head on Keith’s lap. The wolf had shot up like a Great Dane in only a few months. He had gone from being easily held to well past his waist on all fours and well past Krolia’s full height on two. Wolf lurched his head up suddenly in the direction of the clearings far edge. He wined and shifted his body behind Keith, as if hoping Keith would protect him, by what Keith didn’t know but he pulled his knife out ready to defend them both. His knife and hand faltered a bit as a pack of other space wolves emerge. He looked down at his wolf and then back at the pack. The wolf was shivering in fright behind him.

“What’s wrong? Are they your pack?” he questions.

The wolf wines in response and hid himself in Keith.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay,” he comforts as he tries to pet his wolf. “They must not have been nice to you. Did they abandon you? Is that why you were all alone that day?” the wolf just nuzzled Keith In response.

He stared down at his friend, trying to figure out why he was abandoned by his pack. He looked at his wolf and then at those down below; studying them almost just as intently. So much that he didn’t notice his mother approaching.

“What’s got you so engrossed” she asked as she sat down next to him. He lurched up in the air in shock.

“Mom!” she exclaims in surprise.

She smirked in amusement. “I didn’t scare you did I?” she asked, knowing full well the answer.

Keith turned his head back to the clearing as a slight blush flushed on his cheeks. “I was watching the pack below.” He answers her first question.

Krolia looks down too and sees they similarity to them and Keith’s furry friend. “They are his old pack.” She states.

“Yeah, I was just trying to figure out why they abandoned him. Why they left him all alone to die.” Keith replied solemnly. The wolf wined in worry as he laid his head down between the mother and son. Both began to pet his head as Keith soothed, “Don’t worry. Your apart of our pack now. We will never leave you. Not forever.” They heard his tail thump against the log happily.

Keith studied them a bit longer with his mother. He noticed how much bigger they were. How they easily stood almost 6 foot on four legs alone. He was a runt. Different from the family that left him. An outcast. His eyes go wide as he turns to his mother “He’s small like me. That’s why they left him!”

Sadness filled her eyes at his words. She quickly goes over to hug him. “That may be why they left him, but that is not why I left you.”

They feel something nuzzle in between them and stare down at the wolf head that is now between them. “It is also the reason we found you,” Krolia tells the wolf with a smile on both their faces. The overgrown fluff ball then jumps forward and knocks the two blade members over the log and covers them in licks.  Mother and son let it happen and nuzzle him back.


End file.
